PvXwiki talk:Requests for Build Master Status/Rawrawr Dinosaur
"recently played champ range gvg with Ah" My BS detector is going off. -Auron 03:26, 25 December 2008 (EST) :They were entered for the mAt. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 06:24, 25 December 2008 (EST) ::And lost 61 rating. Strong. -Auron 06:34, 25 December 2008 (EST) :::He's been low champ range in the past for a week or two (I know thats a completely meaningless accomplishment nowadays), but whatever. Given that me, Zuranthium, Skakid and Goldenstar have all been given BM despite being terrible + pretty much complete unknowns outside of PvX, it's more than fair that rawr is given a chance. Christmas Tab 07:10, 25 December 2008 (EST) :::: Ah has been champ ranged for a short amount of time. He was in our guild at that time and did several GvG's with us. He was also there when I made LiES (peaked at 1260 rating), and Yawn (hit champ range for a week, then disbanded). As for Ah currently sucking, I had a bad day on the day of the mAT and we pretty much disbanded, lol. Anyway, Rawr is still with us and I'm pretty sure his play will most definitely be more than helfull. He's a good player, and amazing at theorycraft. No reason not to make a BM of him, I'm pretty sure he won't abuse his powers. Smurf Ohai 14:04, 25 December 2008 (EST) Auron; pretty much all the BM's got promoted before playing at champrange besides Pluto; who as far as I know now doesn't play champrange at all anymore. And also; since when is CR actually a req of being good? Like half the top100 is now made of bad guilds that play alot(if you can do more then 2 AT's in a week top200 players are top50) —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:04, 2 January 2009 (EST) Resolved. 19 support, 0 opposed, 0 neutral. We promoting him yet? 15:17, 25 December 2008 (EST) :Zzz, stop doing this on every rfbm talk. It's not helpful in any way whatsoever. Christmas Tab 15:18, 25 December 2008 (EST) :Oh it's been less than two days? k. Come back in a week. -Auron 14:56, 26 December 2008 (EST) So 22 - 0 is strong [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 10:38, 2 January 2009 (EST) :I am astounded by the amount of fellatio. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:40, 2 January 2009 (EST) ::D: Mizzles McItalian Ricky vantof 10:42, 2 January 2009 (EST) :::Technically its 23-1 cause misery's nomination is a support vote and anonimous is a fag. 10:43, 2 January 2009 (EST) ::::Well if my opinion differs from others it doesnt mean you should be overly sensitive and insult me in this way. --Anonimous. 10:47, 2 January 2009 (EST) :::::I'm happy to see some opposition tbh. 22-0 suggests dick sucking, not thought. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:52, 2 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Or maybe it means that Rawr is the best GW player currently active on PvX? :O Ricky vantof 10:53, 2 January 2009 (EST) :::::::Seeing as I support the nomination, I'm not going to outline the possible reasons people COULD oppose him :> - Misery Is Friendly 19px 10:57, 2 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::I'd agree with misery, but mainly because there aren't many /real/ reasons for the supporting votes, Goldenstar, Skakids and tabs are good examples of a decent vote. The rest are just either not useful in anyway or more comments than a vote =s. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 11:01, 2 January 2009 (EST) :::::::::My reason is that Rawr is good at GW... that's what you're supposed to be when you're be a BM... Ricky vantof 11:26, 2 January 2009 (EST) ::::::::::ups ups Tab 12:10, 2 January 2009 (EST)